Conventional optoelectronic devices are usually arranged on a carrier substrate for the purpose of electrical contact-connection and mechanical stabilization. In that case, there is the possibility of individual mounting of such devices on, for example, a board or a circuit board. By way of example, a gold wire is used for the electrical contact-connection of the devices, the gold wire being led from a contact area of the device to a contact track of the carrier substrate. Contact-connections by a bonding wire, for example, a gold wire, have the disadvantage, however, that such devices are embodied with a tall height.
CPHF technology (CPHF: Compact Planar High Flux) is employed as an alternative electrical contact-connection technology. Such a contact-connection has conductor tracks arranged on an electrically insulating material, wherein the conductor tracks are led from a contact area of the device to a contact track of the carrier substrate. In that case, the conductor tracks can be applied to the electrically insulating material by, for example, a plating process, a sputtering process, a shadow mask and/or a lift-off process such that an electrically conductive contact is made possible. In the case of CPHF contact-connection technology, however, contaminations can disadvantageously occur in the regions of the contact areas of the device and the conductor tracks of the carrier substrate.
The above-described possibilities for the electrical contact-connection of optoelectronic devices additionally have the disadvantage that the devices can be combined only with the carrier substrates provided for the respective contact-connecting technology.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor device distinguished by a flat design, a reduced risk with regard to contamination and at the same time by a flexible electrical interconnection of individual device components. It could also be helpful to provide a flexible production method for such a device.